User talk:MuppetDude
Research study Hi Tony -- I posted the scan of the "Responses to Children" study on Talk:University of Maryland. Sorry it took me so long! I'll try to get some more stuff up... -- Danny (talk) 15:59, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :You just made my day (and weekend!) as soon as I saw those. I quickly identified a lot of those films, and Poverty/Hubley/Imagination cartoons, so yeah, I can fill those pages out quite a bit. :And if you're planning to add some of those episode guides, you could either start from season 3 and post those on the talk page (or just go with the text), or you could start scanning/writing the guides for shows after Episode 1030, and I could fill in more of those. (Check out Episode 0979, 1054, 1234, and 1235 for more of my work.) -- MuppetDude 16:07, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, Tony! It's really awesome the way you've been able to add so much to the early episodes. I grew up watching the show from the beginning, and I still had trouble figuring out what a lot of those research guides are referring to! Thanks for all of your hard work! -- Ken (talk) 03:58, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Ernie and the Flood Hey, Tony! I can't thank you enough for the perfect shot of Ernie in the "Flood at the Library" sketch. I'd never seen that one, until I ran across it on SS.org, and then I realized it wasn't on the wiki. I've now watched it a bunch of times, and I can't stop laughing, especially at all the stuff that Bert says while Ernie's talking! Thanks again! -- Ken (talk) 05:23, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the Episode 979 Edit Thanks for adding the info from my storyboard scan to the Episode 979 page. Do you know anything at all, (or remember) the Crack Monster cartoon 1st featured in this episode? I know it's hard to find some older 70s clips, but it can't be impossible. It has to exist somewhere...I will find it. Again, thanks. -Jon :No problem. I love adding information like that from stuff from the archives. I've never seen the cartoon, but you could try asking MuppetVJ about it. He's got a huge collection! And here's a tip: post new messages at the top of talk pages, not at the bottom. It's easier to find them that way. -- MuppetDude 16:08, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Super Grover and Annette Bening Hi Tony! Regarding your answer to this question, do you have the episode this appears in, or do you have it on a compilation of clips recorded by someone else? —Scott (talk) 05:12, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :My copy is from a season 25 episode. -- MuppetDude 13:01, 22 October 2008 (UTC) There's a Hole in the Bucket I saw that you added a page for "There's a Hole in the Bucket". I noticed that you mentioned on the page that Liza was voiced by Rita Moreno. Are you sure of this? Because I watched this at sesamestreet.org, and I thought she sounded like Fran Brill. --Minor muppetz 18:55, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Compared to "Women Can Be," it sounded like Moreno to me too. Plus I've seen enough of her on The Electric Company to identify what she sounds like. --MuppetVJ 18:59, 20 October 2008 (UTC) ::Me too. It's her shout at the 2:38 mark here that convinced me. -- MuppetDude 19:10, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :::No way, that's awesome! Do we know if Rita did any other Muppet voices on Sesame Street? -- Ken (talk) 05:07, 21 October 2008 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY Wanted to Wish you a Happy Birthday -- User:Seekit83 20:13, October 15, 2008 :Thanks! -- MuppetDude 19:05, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Write it Down I saw on the Forgetful Jones page that under the description for "Write it Down" you added "(vaudville version)" under the title. Do you happen to know of any other versions of the song? --Minor muppetz 23:15, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :There's the rap version with Maria, Luis, and David, but I've never seen it to understand what they were doing (if they were on the street, or in different costume, etc.). I've just heard the audio for it. -- MuppetDude 13:02, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Professor Hastings Y Hey Tony. Are you sure that it's on youtube cause I copuldn't find it. You weren't referring to the one where he talks about feelings, were you? I really just wanna know where that picture came from. Get back to me here or email, buddy. Jon Jonnytbird4789 19:12, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Here. -- MuppetDude 19:23, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I really didn't expect it to be edited with soem other clips. But thanks anyway! Jonnytbird4789 20:43, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Whitman Stuff Hey, Tony! I noticed you expanded the Whitman finger puppet pages, and I gather you actually have those, or copies thereof? Can you help me clarify something? As you noticed, I'd redlinked the recurring foil in the Busby Twins sketches as "Sam (shopkeeper)" (the Sesame website lists him as "shopkeeper," but in one sketch with Simon Soundman, he owns Sam's General Store). I gather the books have labels for the characters, so what do they actually call him there? (It probably won't change what I name the page, but it's nice to double check). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:15, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :I only have the second book (and a few pictures from the first), and he is labeled as "Shopkeeper" -- MuppetDude 19:19, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! That's good to know. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:23, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::Hi Tony -- It's exciting to check the wiki and see that page expanded so much! I didn't think anybody had those books -- thanks for adding all that info. -- Danny (talk) 19:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Life without Bert picture Hi, Tony! Would you happen to know the episode for the picture of "Life without Bert" that you put up? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:53, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :It came from the Blumchen "Sesam Jam" music video from YouTube. I don't have this sketch. -- MuppetDude 14:35, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Hello from Nate Dear Muppetdude is was told in respect that you have some sesame street videos that have one or more Shadow skits of animals from sesame street on them. if you have some, can i ask which ones that you have that might have some, in return for looking i would be glad to trade with you any other types of videos of sesame street that you might be looking for. the ones that i have are fours vhs tapes of ss. they are 2621, 2622, and 2556 and 1875 or four, but those are the ones that i have for now, if your interested in the others then i have some noggin but most people dont have them or have no use for them, but i just wanted to ask if you have any that you would be willing to trade or make copies to watch if your willing to talk, here is my emai to keep in touch its natejedi83@yahoo.com to keep in touch. other wise take care. :I'd like to trade, but not now. I'm busy with other things. I don't have 2556 and 1875, but I do have several "shadow" segments. I'll e-mail you when I'm ready. Perhaps you can tell me a little more about these (especially 1875)? -- MuppetDude 15:03, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hey Toni sorry to bother you but in response to your message from Muppet wikki on what the two sesame street episodes were from what i had they were 2556, thats the episode were Gordon gets a letter from Elmo about a friend coming to visit him on sesame street jammie lee Curtis came and spent time with Elmo, then in that same episode their was the sesame street special that came on during the show, but the other episode 1875 is about Gordon and Telly learning about how to read bed time stories and how to understand them as tell gets older, both are good picture, and worth the watch as well, but i hope that i have gave you a over view of what is the main plot, but when you have the time if you would happen to have the shadow of the dog, as well as the cow and the elephant, in the sesame street episodes, but other wise thanks for the response. :::I suggest we close our conversation here and continue through e-mail. -- MuppetDude 17:34, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Athena Hi, Tony! Thanks for the Athena the Owl info, but I'm a bit confused. What do you mean by "third episode?" There's only been one Panwapa video so far that I can find, though the main website broke it up into chunks. If you mean third segment, which scene specifically mentions Hoots? I just checked my iTunes download, and can't find it anywhere (since some specifics and context for the mention would help). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:00, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :I was referring to the "Baa to the Sun" episode from the Panwapa website, if that's the title. It's towards the end of that segment. -- MuppetDude 20:02, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Aha, I found it. I'm not sure if it should be assumed that she means the same Hoots (possibly, but not clear from the mention). I'll move it to a trivia note later. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:26, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Two-Headed Monster Hey, nice work on the expansion! I've been meaning to do that for a while. —Scott (talk) 18:31, 22 July 2008 (UTC) New S.S. episodes Hey Tony, I just came across the new episodes that you just posted right now. Did you just get them or what? Jonnytbird4789 18:04, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :No, the lists came from an MC post. There were about 75 listed with episode numbers (and some of these are already on the Wiki). -- MuppetDude 18:07, 17 July 2008 (UTC) So you mena that someone posted them up on muppet central? Would they happen to have the episodes on tape? Jonnytbird4789 18:15, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::The user that posted them, rjschex, no longer responds to messages regarding the episodes. From what I've read, he's put his concentration on a novel, and no longer trades episodes. His episode listings are legit as, like I said, many of them appear on the Wiki. -- MuppetDude 18:18, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Rare images They look great, esp. the Beep one! Are you getting those from foreign (non-English) video releases? --MuppetVJ 15:20, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Yep. I got four Plaza Sesamo VHS tapes last Saturday. I'll also get an image of the Garden song with the hippies up in a few minutes. -- MuppetDude 15:21, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::I see. Does it sound like the backing track of Beep is the same recording from The Count Counts? (In many coproductions, only the vocals are replaced.) --MuppetVJ 15:30, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::No. It sounds like SS used different music and dialogue than the album. (The lip sync is off compared to the album). -- MuppetDude 15:33, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Did this image come from a Plaza Sesamo video as well? --MuppetVJ 18:09, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :That one came from the SS Video Player, under "Rube Numbers 20". I just chopped off the logo in the corner. -- MuppetDude 18:15, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Episode help I like the work you did on 2938 and 2228. If you see any problems with the way Webkinz Mania writes the descriptions, feel free to replace them with your own. (Check the revisions I made to 3954 to see what I mean.) Keep up the good work! --MuppetVJ 15:03, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :One more thing: I posted the scenes from 3264, not 2938, so I don't know if the same inserts you added are there ... do you? --MuppetVJ 16:43, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::No, I don't. I read your description from YouTube about the inserts being the same, so I put them there. Would it be better to move the page to 3264? ::Also, I don't think I'll be able to do the guide for 3792. I've tried converting the files, but the upload took too long. But I'd be happy to write the descriptions. -- MuppetDude 14:25, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::When I said "nothing changed" I meant in the street scenes. But anyway ... I've added five more episodes to my MF folder. --MuppetVJ 02:23, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll move the page then. -- MuppetDude 14:40, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Well done work on 3781. How'd you like to work on some Season 24 guides? --MuppetVJ 01:51, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :I could give it a shot. It just takes me a while to get everything done. -- MuppetDude 14:16, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, MuppetVJ is right about Episode 3781! Great Job! By the way, if you want, I can help out with Season 24 episodes but for now the question is where are the Season 24 episodes? Webkinz Mania 14:19, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::My computer is having a problem with Episode 3896 so maybe you can do it? Well, if you want. Webkinz Mania 15:01, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I think It'll have to wait until next week. I'm having trouble with the computer I'm using as well; it's too slow to have a video file load, so I'll have to do it later. -- MuppetDude 15:11, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Maybe somebody else can do it. Webkinz Mania 15:12, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Tony, maybe your computer needs more RAM. (I just installed some in my Mac and it works even better now.) Meanwhile, you can use your awesome grammar skills to correct any descriptions, like I said before ... --MuppetVJ 00:57, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Talk:Episode 3143/Noggin edits You have the Noggin version of this one, right? --MuppetVJ 20:47, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :I don't have any version of this yet, but I do have the Noggin version of #3196. -- MuppetDude 14:17, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I see you also have the Noggin versions of 3175, 3788, 3862, 3866, 3884, 3885, 3889, 3893, 3894, and 3912. Do you know the Noggin edits in those? PS. a sign of what's to come ... --MuppetVJ 19:11, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :It's a little more difficult to edit 3862, 3866, 3884, 3885, 3889, and 3912. These episodes have inserts in different orders; most of the Noggin segments are in the same order as their Sprout counterparts, but some clips are either removed, or put in other parts of the episode, or in a different order. And in some episodes, there are segments added that weren't in the original PBS broadcast, like Jazz #2, the "F" Cheerleaders, and Joe Williams' scat with Telly. -- MuppetDude 16:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::You don't say. This strikes me as odd, since I compared the PBS and Sprout versions of 3898 and they're identical. Yet, I remember seeing the first week of Season 30 on PBS, and I could have sworn that "EW: Balls" was only shown on Monday and Thursday of that week ... --MuppetVJ 16:15, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::Have you compared any more PBS and Sprout versions? Perhaps we should mention somewhere if we know one was shown unedited. Nothing unusual has been observed in 3788, 3789, 3799, 3816, 3831, and 3893 in which we could compare the Noggin and Sprout versions. The only change we actually have evidence for, on the Wiki so far, is one segment in 3817. Episode 3799 seems to have really had Nancy the Nanny Goat in it, even. Hilleyb 16:48, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :When originally aired, the first three weeks of "EW" ran one episode per week per five episodes; in other words, the first week had "Balls" every episode, then "shoes" the next week, and "hats" the next. And I'm not as surprised with the edits for reaired episodes. Remember, when they re-aired the hurricane episodes, some of their segments were changed/replaced/deleted as well. I don't know why, but there are two different edits for these episodes. I'm not sure how to add the edits, because as I said, some segments appear earlier or later in an episode. It's sort of like how they edited the Old School shows. -- MuppetDude 17:00, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::I guess so, but not as cumbersome as you're describing. BTW, 3921 was shown on Sprout this morning, and it contains "Twenty Pickle Pie" even though the sponsor is 18. I take it this is also a Sprout alteration? --MuppetVJ 21:31, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::Definitely. In fact, the first time I've seen it in English was YouTube. -- MuppetDude 14:07, 1 August 2008 (UTC) I just added 3199. Do you know the Noggin edits in that one? --MuppetVJ 20:36, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :No, I don't own a full copy of that one. Which Noggin 123SS shows do you have? -- MuppetDude 20:43, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::Here's what I have. ::Noggin: 3136, 3137, 3161, 3162, 3165, 3168, 3169, 3171, 3172, 3185, 3190, 3192 and 3197. ::PBS: 3136, 3141, 3143, 3157, 3171, 3175, 3185, 3187, 3194, 3196 and 3199. --MuppetVJ 21:37, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Additions to Sprout list You're sure you've seen those episodes on Sprout? --MuppetVJ 14:58, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm positive. They come from my collection of PBS Sprout shows I traded for last year. -- MuppetDude 15:02, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Banana in the ear I noticed that you added to Ernie and Bert Sketches: Apartment that the "banana in the ear" sketch included a rarely-seen part three, in which Ernie pretends that the banana is a phone. There are no episode pages that mention all three parts, and I was wondering if maybe you were thinking of the first season "banana phone" sketch (or it's remake from the late-1990s/early 2000s) and mistakenly thought this was part 3. --Minor muppetz 23:55, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Never mind. I asked about this on the appropriate talk page. --Minor muppetz 02:40, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Plaza videos Hey, great to see you around again, Tony! Just so you know, Suma y Resta con Montoya already has a full page, and I'll be able to access at least three more when I get the time. The descriptions you parked are close, but vague about actual characters and definitely not complete. It did help me identify "The Inch Worm" sketch, though (I couldn't tell in Spanish), so I'll post a screengrab of that at some point. If you're curious about any of these, by the way, feel free to send me an e-mail (I've been burning these to DVD for screengrabbing). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:35, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :It's good to be back, for a while anyways. As for the vague descriptions, I'm able to ID many of them, so I can help flesh out those pages. :Screengrabs would be really great. Which tapes do you have? -- MuppetDude 14:01, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::My local library has a copy of Vamos A Canta (though oddly enough, my library's copy has the upside-down ! at the beginning of the title and the regular ! at the end, but the image on the Plaza Sesamo videography clearly doesn't have those marks, while he rest of the cover is pretty much the same). I haven't checked that out yet (I've been planning on checking it out when I have plenty of time to watch it), but the back cover has an image from "Fuzzy and Blue (and Orange)". I hope that it's not too hard to figure out the plot and details of any sketches that I'm not familiar with (I did take one year of spanish in high school). --Minor muppetz 22:29, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Archive *Tony's User Talk Archive